<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If the sides did six the musical by Foxfiresystem, Probably_Insane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442065">If the sides did six the musical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem'>Foxfiresystem</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Insane/pseuds/Probably_Insane'>Probably_Insane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Song Fic Parody [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Insane/pseuds/Probably_Insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My lovely partner made this fic and I stumbled across it in one of our documents. I present you with what would happen if the sides were in six the musical. -Fox</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Song Fic Parody [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roles and reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>**Patton:**</b> Catherine of Aragon <br/><b>**Roman:**</b> Anne Boleyn <br/><b>**Virgil:**</b> Jane Seymore <br/><b>**Deceit (Seth):**</b> Anna of Cleves <br/><b>**Remy:**</b> Katherine Howard <br/><b>**Logan:**</b> Catherine Parr</p><p><b>**Reason for Dee’s name:**</b> I chose Seth for his name because Seth comes from Set, the Egyptian god of Lies and Discord (also because in the Kane Chronicles he's a little shit and * <em> very </em>* extra), and if that ain't Dee, I don't know *what* is.</p><p>
  <b>**Reason for Roles**</b>
</p><p><b>**Patton's role:**</b> Catherine of Aragon was loyal to the Church, which meant she was loyal to her husband and the Vatican Church and thought divorce and cheating were sins, so she kept her mouth shut about Henry's cheating to preserve his image. When he divorced her, she couldn't understand what she'd done wrong and hated that he just * <em> replaced </em>* her after 24 years. Patton's (kinda extreme) morals about putting others before yourself otherwise you're a bad person, to me at least, is sorta similar. They both did what they thought was right, but in the end it didn't work out (see DWIT)</p><p><b>**Roman's role:**</b> This isn't as deep as Patton's because I'll be honest, the first time I heard this I thought "That's Roman", BUT ANYWAY. Anne Boleyn went to England because she was bored, she fell in love with a person of a lower class than she was (can’t remember what though), and married him. When her dad found out he forced them to divorce (IDK how, I think he killed the dude), and basically said "Go get the King instead, and get us higher in life." She does, Henry finds out, and has her beheaded for it. Roman is always going all out, but seems the type to love someone simple, to balance him out. But he's always been the people pleaser (SvS, Crofters, etc) so if he thought it would make someone proud, he'd do it. But he also gets extremely jealous, which could mean his downfall.</p><p><b>**Virgil's role:**</b> Jane was lucky, being the only one successful to bear a son, therefore the only one Henry loved. She was the one to not only bear him a son, but she was faithful. He treated her well during the pregnancy, but she still loved him wholeheartedly, knowing if she had a daughter, he'd hate her, but she didn't care. As she approached birth, she knew she wouldn't make it, but remained as loving as before. Virgil loves his famILY so much, and would do most anything for them. He's extremely loyal, like Jane, and despite knowing that by revealing his role as a former dark side might make them hate him again, he still loves them.</p><p><b>**Dee's role:**</b> After a painter goes around painting portraits of all the beautiful girls for Henry, Anna is chosen to become his new bride. But the workers at Holbein made sure everyone looked better than they actually looked. Henry, when he sees Anna in person, claims that she tricked him, as she wasn't as pretty as the picture. But, Anna didn't take any shit from Henry, and hung the picture where every guest could see, and being queen, he can't exactly stop her. In any case, she earns Henry's respect, and when he divorced her, she left quietly and got herself loads of freedom (considering the times). Deceit refuses to take shit from anybody, he gives it, and is disregarded and unliked because of his snake-like traits. Deceit is also a massive flirt, but he does it all in good fun. And being Self-Preservation, he’s the one trying to get Thomas to put himself before others every once in a while, and is seen as trying to get Thomas to be selfish all the time, which isn’t true. Dee just wants Thomas to take care of himself and be a little prideful now and again, like Anna of Cleves, even if it goes against society’s standards. That's really it.</p><p><b>**Remy’ role:**</b> Katherine had a childhood crush on Henry Mannox when she was 13 and him, 23. Mannox proceeds to manipulate and abuse Kate, by saying she was the most beautiful, when she found out she hated him. Francis; she started as a secretary to the Dowager duchess, but they eventually became much closer and started having affairs. She was sure it was different than Mannox, but he was always impatient in the bedroom, and pushed her before she was ready. Then she met Henry, who as in the song, found her eye candy. He gave her responsibilities as his advisor basically and says he’d be lost without her. So they get married, yay. But he's always out and his friends are perverted, so she befriends a member of court to relax with while henry's away. She thinks Thomas is her best friend, and a breath of fresh air, and continuously friend-zones him and tells him her past experiences with guys (Bad Idea). Obviously, either he tells Henry, or Henry catches them together, and like Boleyn, is beheaded for being promiscuous. Remy is extremely sarcastic, and is seen as the most flirtatious and sexual Sanders Shorts figments by some fanders (please don’t ask how I know this. Tumblr is scary). But, he just wants to have fun, being the personification of Thomas’ sleep schedule is boring. So with that in mind, I wouldn't put it past him to be the one that can’t help himself when he sees something he likes.</p><p><b>**Logan's role:**</b> Like Catherine of Aragon and Jane Seymore before her, Catherine Parr "loved" Henry, but she could survive without his love. She'd already been married off to survive twice before, and if up to her, she would say that she doesn't belong to him, she's not property, as if she'd give up everything for him. But seeing as he's keeping her alive, she was quiet. But before him, she wrote, and she wrote a lot. Books, meditations, psalms, fought for women's education so they could study, and read literature, and even got another woman to paint her. But without Henry, she'd disappear into history's pages. Logan is always forgotten and spoken over, and with them there, it's almost the opposite. He's the one who handled Remus in DWIT, and helped teach the others what Dee was trying to say in SvS. He says that he doesn't need emotions to be Logic, but he wants to say that if he could he would show them, but the others wouldn't take him seriously.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ex wives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>**Patton:** </b> Divorced <br/><b>**Roman:** </b> Beheaded <br/><b>**Virgil:** </b>Died</p><p><b>**Seth:** </b> Divorced <br/><b>**Remy:** </b> Beheaded <br/><b>**Logan:** </b>Survived</p><p><b>**Patton:** </b>And tonight, we are…</p><p><b>**All:** </b>Live!</p><p><b>**Patton:** </b> Listen up let me tell you a story, <br/><b>**Roman:** </b> A story that you think you've heard before. <br/><b>**Virgil:** </b> We know you know our names and our fame and our faces, <br/><b>**Seth:** </b>But what about the glories and the disgraces?</p><p><b>**Remy:** </b> I'm done 'cause all this time, <br/>I've been just one word in a stupid rhyme! <br/><b>**Logan:** </b>So I picked up a pen and a microphone,</p><p><b>**All:** </b>History's about to get overthrown.</p><p><b>**Patton:** </b> Divorced <br/><b>**Roman:** </b> Beheaded <br/><b>**Virgil:** </b>Died</p><p><b>**Seth:** </b> Divorced <br/><b>**Remy:** </b> Beheaded <br/><b>**Logan:** </b>Survived</p><p><b>**All:** </b> But just for you tonight <br/>We're divorced, beheaded, live!</p><p>Welcome to the show, to the historemix,<br/>Switching up the flow as we add the prefix, <br/>Everybody knows that we used to be six loves...</p><p>Raising up the roof ‘till we hit the ceiling,<br/>Get ready for the truth that we'll be revealing! <br/>Everybody knows that we used to be six loves...</p><p>But now we're,<br/>Ex-Loves!</p><p><b>**Patton:** </b> All you ever hear and read about, <br/><b>**Roman:** </b> Is our ex and the way it ended. <br/><b>**Virgil:** </b> But a pair doesn't beat a royal flush, <br/><b>**Seth:** </b>You're gonna find out how we got, unfriended.</p><p><b>**Remy:** </b> Tonight we're gonna do ourselves justice, <br/>'Cause we're taking you to court!</p><p><b>**Logan:** </b> And every Tudor rose has its thorns, <br/>And you're gonna hear 'em live, <br/>In consort.</p><p>*Unenthused*</p><p><b>**Patton:** </b> Divorced <br/><b>**Roman:** </b> Beheaded <br/><b>**Virgil:** </b>Died</p><p><b>**Seth:** </b> Divorced <br/><b>**Remy:** </b> Beheaded <br/><b>**Logan:** </b>Survived</p><p><b>**All:** </b> But just for you tonight <br/>We're divorced, beheaded, live!</p><p>Welcome to the show, to the historemix,<br/>Switching up the flow as we add the prefix. <br/>Everybody knows that we used to be six loves...</p><p>Dancing to the beat till the break of day. Once<br/>We're done we'll start again like it's the Renaissance, <br/>Everybody knows that we used to be six loves...</p><p>But now we're,<br/><b>**Seth:** </b>Ex-Loves!</p><p><b>**Ensemble:** </b>(Divorced)</p><p><b>**Patton:** </b> My name's Patton of Aragon <br/>Was married twenty-four years I'm a paragon <br/>Of royalty, my loyalty is to the Vatican <br/>So if you try to dump me...</p><p>You won't try that again.</p><p><b>**Ensemble:** </b>(Beheaded)</p><p><b>**Roman:** </b> I'm that Boleyn boy and I'm up next <br/>See I broke England from the church <br/>Yeah I'm that sexy <br/>Why did I lose my head? <br/>Well my sleeves may be green, but my lipstick's red</p><p><b>**Ensemble:** </b> (Died) <br/><b>**Virgil:** </b> Virgil Seymour the only one he truly loved <br/><b>**Ensemble:** </b>(Rude)</p><p><b>**Virgil:** </b> When my son was newly born, I died <br/>But I'm not what I seem or am I? <br/>Stick around and you'll suddenly see more</p><p><b>**Ensemble:** </b> (Divorced) <br/><b>**Seth (Dee):** </b> Ich bin Seth of Cleves. <br/><b>**Ensemble:** </b>(Ja.)</p><p><b>**Seth:** </b> When he saw my portrait he was like, <br/><b>**Ensemble:** </b> (Jaa!) <br/><b>**Seth:** </b> But I didn't look as good as good as I did in my pic. <br/>Funny how we all discuss that but never Henry's little-</p><p><b>**Remy:** </b> Prick up your ears, I'm the Remy who lost his head. <br/><b>**Ensemble:** </b>(Beheaded)</p><p><b>**Remy:** </b> For my promiscuity outside of wed. <br/>Lock up your husbands, <br/>Lock up your sons. <br/>R Howard is here and the fun's begun!</p><p><b>**Ensemble:** </b>(Survived)</p><p><b>**Logan:** </b> Five down I'm the final man <br/>I saw him to life's inevitable plan. <br/>I'm the survivor, Logan Parr! <br/>I bet you wanna know how I got this far, <br/>I said I bet you wanna know how we got this far!</p><p><b>**All:** </b>Do you wanna know how we got this far then?</p><p>Welcome to the show, to the historemix,<br/>Switching up the flow as we add the prefix. <br/>Everybody knows that we used to be six loves.</p><p>Get your hands up, get this party buzzing,<br/>You want a King Bee, well there's half a dozen! <br/>Everybody knows that we used to be six loves……. <br/>Ohhhhhh,</p><p>But now we're,<br/>Ex-Loves!</p><p>One, two, three, four, five... six!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>**All:** </b>
  <span>(N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Patton:** </b>
  <span>There's no way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You must agree that baby in all the time I been by your side,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I've never lost control no matter how many times I knew you lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have my golden rule,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gotta keep my cool, yeah, baby.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(You know he’s gotta keep his cool)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Patton:** </b>
  <span>And even though you've had your fun,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>running around with some pretty young thing,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And even though you've had one son,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>with someone who don't own a wedding ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what I heard, I didn't say a word.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No, baby.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(You know he never said a word)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Patton:** </b>
  <span>I've put up with your sh--</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Like every single day.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Someone:** </b>
  <span>Woah-oh, woah-oh!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But now it's time to shh,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And listen when I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You must think that I'm crazy,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You wanna replace me, baby</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you think for a moment,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I'd grant you annulment, just hold up</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you read a bible verse that I'm</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cursed 'cause I was your brother’s boy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You say it's a pity 'cause quoting</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Leviticus "I'll end up kidiless with no joy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well daddy weren't you there, when we adopted Mary?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Patton:** </b>
  <span>[Oh, hi baby]</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Daughters are so easy to forget)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>**Patton:** </b>
  <span>You're just so full of sh--</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Must think that I'm naive.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Woah-oh, woah-oh)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>**Patton:** </b>
  <span>I won't back down won't shh,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And no! I'll never leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You must think that I'm crazy,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You wanna replace me, baby</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It'd be kinda scary in that monastery,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Harry,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nooooo, way,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Hey!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Woo!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Let’s go!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Woo!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Here we go.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got me down on my knees, please,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tell me what you think I've done wrong.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Been humble, been loyal,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I've tried,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To swallow my pride all along.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If you can just explain a single</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Thing I've done to cause you pain, I'll go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You've got nothing to say?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I'm not going away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's no way!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You must think that I'm crazy,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You wanna replace me, baby,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>**All:** </b>
  <span>N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Patton:** </b>
  <span>You made me your love, so</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I'll be king till the end of my life!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>**All:** </b>
  <span>N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**All:** </b>
  <span>No way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>**Patton:** </b>
  <span>N-N-N-Nup-Na-Nup-Na-Nup-Na</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(No way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No way,)</span>
</p><p><b>**Patton:** </b><span>There's,</span><span><br/></span><b>**All:** </b><span>N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No-Way,</span><span><br/></span><b>**Patton:**</b> <span>There's No way!</span></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don’t lose your head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Grew up in the French court,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Oui, oui bonjour.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Life was a chore so,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(He set sail).</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>1522, came straight to the UK,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>All the British dudes lame.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Epic fail).</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>(Ooo-Ooo),</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>I wanna dance and sing.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Politics),</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Not my thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Ooo-Ooo),</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>But then I met the king,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And soon my daddy said "You should try to get ahead"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted me, hah, obviously,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Messaging me like everyday.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Couldn't be better then he sent me a letter,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And who am I kidding I was Prêt-à-manger.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Ooo-Ooo),</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Sent a reply.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Ooo-Ooo),</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Just sayin' hi.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Ooo-Hoo)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>You're a nice guy,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I'll think about it maybe</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>XO, baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Uh-oh…)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Here we go..</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(You got him in a twister?)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>I didn't know I would move in with his mister.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(What?!)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>He'll recover!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(You're living with his lover!)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Like, what was I meant to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry, not sorry bout', what I said,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I'm just tryna' have some fun.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Don't worry, don't worry,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Don't lose your head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't mean to hurt anyone…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>L-O-L, say "Oh well", or go to hell.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I'm sorry not sorry bout' what I said.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Don't lose your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three in the bed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And the little one said,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"If you wanna be wed, make up your mind!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's him or me, chum,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Don't wanna be some</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Boy in a threesome,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Are you blind?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Ooo-Ooo,)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Don't act bitten.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Ooo-Ooo,)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>'Cause I fit in.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Ooo-Hoo,)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Why hasn't it hit him?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He doesn't wanna bang you, somebody hang you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Uh-oh.)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Here we go...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Your comment went viral.)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>I didn't really mean it but rumours spiral.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Wow, Ro, way to make the country hate you.)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Mate, what was I meant to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry, not sorry bout', what I said,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I'm just tryna' have some fun.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Don't worry, don't worry,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Don't lose your head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't mean to hurt anyone…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>L-O-L, say "Oh well", or go to hell.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I'm sorry not sorry bout' what I said.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Don't lose your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tried to elope, but the pope said nope,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Our only hope was Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a promotion,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Caused a commotion,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Set in motion, the CofE.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(The rules,)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Were so outdated.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Us two wanted to get x rated.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Soon, excommunicated!)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Everybody chill it’s totes god's will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry's out every night on the town</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Just sleepin' around,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Like what the hell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that's how it's gonna be,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maybe I'll flirt with a guy or three</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Just to make him jell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry finds out and he goes mental,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He screams and shouts like so judgemental.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Orange:** </b>
  <span>"You damned witch"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Mate, just shut up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I wouldn't be such a bi--- if you could get it up</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Uh oh,)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Here we go.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Is that what you said?)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>And now he's going 'round like,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Orange** </b>
  <span>"Off with his head!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(No!)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Yea, I'm pretty sure he means it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Seems it.)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>What was I meant to do?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(What was he meant to do?)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Like, what was I meant to do?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(What was he meant to do?)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>No, but, what was I meant to do?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry, not sorry bout', what I said,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I'm just tryna' have some fun.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Don't worry, don't worry,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Don't lose your head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't mean to hurt anyone…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>L-O-L, say "Oh well", or go to hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Remy:** </b>
  <span>(~Just go to hell~)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Sorry not sorry bout' what I said.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Sorry not sorry bout' what he said.)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>**Roman:** </b>
  <span>Sorry NOT sorry bout' what I said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't lose your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Hahaha, sorry… haha!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heart of stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>**Virgil:** </b>
  <span>You've got a good heart,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I know it changes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A restless tide, untameable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You came my way,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And I knew a storm could come too.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You'd lift me high, or let me fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I took your hand,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Promised I'd withstand,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Any blaze you blew my way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cause something inside,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It solidified,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And I knew I'd always stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can build me up,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You can tear me down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You can try but I'm, unbreakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can do your best,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I'll stand the test.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You'll find that I'm, unshakeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the fire's burnt,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When the wind has blown.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When the water's dried,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You'll still find stone,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart of stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You say we're perfect,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A perfect family.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You hold us close for the world to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when I say you're the only one I've ever loved,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I mean those words truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I know, without my son,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Your love could disappear.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And though it isn't fair,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I don't care,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cause my love will still be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can build me up,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You can tear me down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You can try but I'm, unbreakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can do your best,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I'll stand the test.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You'll find that I'm, unshakeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the fire's burnt,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When the wind has blown.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When the water's dried,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You'll still find stone,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart of stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon I'll have to go,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I'll never see him grow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I hope my son will know,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He'll never be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cause like a river runs dry,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And leaves its scars behind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I'll be by your side,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cause my love,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Is set in stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(You can build me up</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You can tear me down</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You can try but I'm unbreakable)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Virgil:** </b>
  <span>Unbreakable!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ooo.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(You can do your best,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I'll stand the test.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You'll find that I'm, unshakeable.)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**All:** </b>
  <span>The fire's burnt.,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The wind has blown.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The water's dried,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Virgil:** </b>
  <span>You'll still find stone</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>My heart of stone!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(You can build me up,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You can tear me down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You can try but I'm, unbreakable.)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Virgil:** </b>
  <span>Can’t break me,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Can’t break me,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stone!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(You can do your best,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I'll stand the test.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You'll find that I'm, unshakeable.)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Virgil:** </b>
  <span>Can’t break me,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Can’t break me!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stone!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(The fire's burnt,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The wind has blown.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The water's dried,)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Virgil:** </b>
  <span>Can’t break me!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You'll still find stone...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>My heart of stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Get down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>**Seth:** </b>
  <span>Sittin' here all alone,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>On a throne,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In a palace that I happen to own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bring me some pheasant,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Keep it on the bone!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fill my goblet up to the brim,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sippin' on mead and I spill it on my suit,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With the gold lace trim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not very prim and proper,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Can't make me stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna go hunting, any takers?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I'm not fake, 'cause I've got acres and acres</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paid for with my own riches</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Where my hounds at? Release the bitches</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Ensemble:** </b>
  <span>(Woof)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Seth:** </b>
  <span>Everyday,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Head back for a round of croquet, yeah.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>'Cause I'm a player,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And tomorrow, I'll hit replay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, you said that I tricked ya,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>'Cause I, I didn't look like my profile picture.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Too, too bad I don't agree.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So I'm gonna hang it up for everyone to see,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And you can't stop me 'cause,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm the king of the castle,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Get down, you dirty rascal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get down</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Get down</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Get down you dirty rascal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get down</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Get down</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>'Cause I'm the king of the castle!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I get bored,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I go to court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pull up outside in my carriage.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Don't got no marriage,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So I have a little flirt with the footman,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As he takes my fur.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making my way to the dance floor</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Some boys make an advance</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I ignore them</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>'Cause my jam comes on the lute</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lookin' cute</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Das ist gut</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes on me</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No criticism</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I look more rad than Lutheranism</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dance so hard that I'm causin' a sensation</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Okay now boys, let's get in reformation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, you said that I tricked ya,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>'Cause I, I didn't look like my profile picture.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Too, too bad I don't agree.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So I'm gonna hang it up for everyone to see,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And you can't stop me 'cause,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm the king of the castle,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Get down, you dirty rascal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get down</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Get down</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>(You dirty rascal!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get down</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Get down</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>'Cause I'm the king of the castle!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I ain't sayin' I'm a gold digger</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But check my prenup,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And go figure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Got gold chains</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Symbolic of my faith to the higher power</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In the fast lane</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>My horses can trot up to twelve miles an hour</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me explain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I'm a Wiener Schnitzel, not an English flower</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No one tells me I need a rich man,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Doin' my thing in my palace in Richmond!</span>
</p><p><b>**All:** </b><span>You,</span><span><br/></span><b>**Seth:** </b><span>You said that I tricked ya</span> <span>(tricked ya)</span><span><br/></span><span>'Cause I</span> <span>(I),</span> <span>I didn't look like my profile picture</span> <span>(no no)</span></p><p><span>Too, too bad I don't agree</span> <span>(too bad I don't agree)</span><span><br/></span><span>So I'm gonna hang it up (hang it up, hang it up),</span> <span>for everyone to see</span><span><br/></span><span>And you</span><span><br/></span><span>Can't. Stop,</span></p><p>
  <span>You can't stop me. 'Cause</span>
</p><p><b><em>I'm</em></b> <span>the king of the castle,</span><span><br/></span><b>Get down, you </b><b>dirty rascal!</b></p><p>
  <span>Get down (yeah, c'mon, ha!)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gggget down (get down with me)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Get down you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty rascal…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Get down (this is Seth of Cleves)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Aha-ha-ha, get)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I get, I get </span>
  <span>down</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>(Ow!)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause I'm the king of the castle!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. All you wanna do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> All you wanna do,<br/>All you wanna do, baby.<br/><b>**Remy:**</b> I think we can all agree,<br/>I’m a ten amongst these threes.</p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> All you wanna do,<br/>All you wanna do, baby.<br/><b>**Remy:**</b> And ever since I was a child,<br/>It’d make the boys go wild! (Haha!)</p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> All you wanna do,<br/>All you wanna do, baby.<br/><b>**Remy:** </b>Take my first music teacher, Henry Manox.</p><p>I was young, it's true<br/>But even then I knew<br/>The only thing you wanna do is…</p><p>Mwah!</p><p>Broad, dark, sexy Manox</p><p>Taught me all about dynamics<br/>He was twenty three<br/>And I was thirteen<br/>Going on thirty</p><p>We spent hours strumming the lute<br/>Striking the chords and blowing the flute<br/>He plucked my strings all the way to G<br/>Went from major to minor<br/>C to D</p><p>Tell me what you need<br/>What you want<br/>You don't need to plead</p><p>'Cause I feel<br/>The chemistry<br/>Like I get you<br/>And you get me and,</p><p>Maybe this is it<br/>He just cares so much<br/>It feels legit.</p><p>We have a connection,<br/>I think this guy is different.</p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> ‘Cause, all you wanna do,<br/>All you wanna do, baby.<br/><b>**Remy:**</b> Is touch me, love me<br/>Can’t get enough see.</p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> All you wanna do,<br/>All you wanna do, baby. <b><br/></b> <b>**Remy:** </b> Is please me, squeeze me<br/>Birds and the bees me.</p><p>Run your fingers through my hair<br/>Tell me I'm the fairest of the fair</p><p>Playtime's over<br/>The only thing you wanna do is</p><p>Mwah!</p><p>[But then there was another guy,<br/>Francis Dereham.]</p><p>Serious, stern and slow<br/>Gets what he wants and he won't take no<br/>Passion in all that he touches<br/>The sexy secretary to the dowager duchess</p><p>Helped him in his office had a duty to fulfill<br/>He even let me use his favourite quill<br/>Spilled ink all over the parchment<br/>My wrist was so tired</p><p>Still I came back the next day<br/>As he required</p><p>You say, I'm all you need<br/>All you want, you don't need to plead<br/>'Cause I feel the chemistry<br/>Like I get you and you get me, and</p><p>I know, this is it<br/>He just cares so much<br/>This one's legit</p><p>We have a real connection<br/>I'm sure this time is different</p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> ‘Cause all you wanna do,<br/>All you wanna do, baby.<br/><b>**Remy:**</b> Is touch me, love me<br/>Can’t get enough see. </p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> All you wanna do,<br/>All you wanna do, baby. <b><br/></b> <b>**Remy:** </b> Is please me, squeeze me<br/>Birds and the bees me.</p><p>You can't wait a second more<br/>To get my tailcoat on the floor</p><p>Playtime's over<br/>The only thing you wanna do is…</p><p>Mwah!</p><p>[Yeah, that didn't work out<br/>So I decided to have a break from boys<br/>And you'll never guess who I met]</p><p>Tall, large, Henry the Eight<br/>Supreme head of the Church of England<br/>Globally revered<br/>Although you wouldn't know it from the look of that beard</p><p>Made me one of his courtiers, hurled<br/>Me and my family up in the world<br/>Gave me duties in court and he swears it's true<br/>That without me he doesn't know what he'd do</p><p>You say, I'm all you need<br/>All you want, we both agree<br/>This is the place for me<br/>I'm finally where I'm meant to be</p><p>Then he starts saying all this stuff<br/>He cares so much, he calls me 'love'</p><p>He says we have this connection<br/>I guess it's not so different</p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> ‘Cause all you wanna do,<br/>All you wanna do, baby.<br/><b>**Remy:**</b> Is touch me, love me<br/>Can’t get enough see.</p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> All you wanna do,<br/>All you wanna do, baby. <b><br/></b> <b>**Remy:** </b> Is seize me, squeeze me<br/>Birds and the bees me.</p><p>There’s no time for when or how<br/>‘Cause you, just got to have me now.</p><p>Playtime’s over<br/>The only thing you wanna do is…</p><p>Mwah!</p><p>[So we got married. Woo]</p><p>With Henry, it isn't easy<br/>His temper's short and his mates are sleazy<br/>Except for this one courtier<br/>He's a really nice guy just<br/>So sincere</p><p>The royal life isn't what I planned<br/>But Thomas is there to lend a helping hand<br/>So sweet, makes sure that I'm okay<br/>And we hang out loads when the King's away</p><p>This guy, finally<br/>Is what I want, the friend I need<br/>Just mates, no chemistry<br/>I get him and he gets me</p><p>And there's nothing more to it<br/>He just cares so much, he's devoted</p><p>He says we have a connection…</p><p>I thought this time was different.</p><p>Why did I think he'd be different?</p><p>But it's never, ever different!</p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> ‘Cause all you wanna do,<br/>All you wanna do, baby.<br/><b>**Remy:**</b> Is touch me. When will<br/>Enough be enough see?</p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> All you wanna do,<br/>All you wanna do, baby. <b><br/></b> <b>**Remy:** </b> Is seize me, squeeze me<br/>Don’t care if you don’t please me!</p><p>Bite my lip and pull my hair,<br/>As you tell me I’m the fairest<br/>Of the fair!</p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> (Playtime’s over…<br/>Playtime’s over…)<br/><b>**All:**</b> Playtime’s over!</p><p><b>**Ensemble:**</b> (The only thing,<br/>The only thing,)<br/><b>**Remy:**</b> The only thing you wanna do is…</p><p>Mwah!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I don’t need your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>**Logan:**</b>
  <span> You know I love you, boy</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In every single way</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Though I love you, boy</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I'll miss you every day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh I love you, boy</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I wish that I could stay with you</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And keep the life I made with you</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And even though this feels so right</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I'm holding back the tears tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's true I'll never be over you</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>'Cause I have built a future in my mind with you</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And now the hope is gone</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's nothing left for me to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know it isn't true</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I must say to you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That I don't need your love, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I don't need your love, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It'll never be better than it was, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I don't need your love, no, no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've got no choice</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With the King I stay alive</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Never had a choice</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Been a lover twice before, just to survive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't have a choice</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If Henry says "It's you", then it's you</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No matter how I feel</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It's what I have to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if, somehow, I had that choice</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No holding back, I'd raise my voice</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I'd say, "Henry, yeah it's true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll never belong to you</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>'Cause I am not your toy, to enjoy till there's something new</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As if I'm gonna give up my boy, my work, my dreams</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To care for you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha, darling, get a clue</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's nothing you can do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't need your love, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No, I don't need you love, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's nothing left to discuss, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I don't need your love, no, no"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[But I can't say that,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Not to the king.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So this is goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All my love,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Logan.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I sent that letter to my love</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Got married to the king</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Became the one who survived</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've told you about my tale</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A final wail</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why should that story</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Be the one I have to sing about?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Just to win? I'm out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's not my story</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's so much more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember that I was a writer</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I wrote books and psalms and meditations</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fought for equal education</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So all the women could independently</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Study scripture</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I even got a woman to paint my picture</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why can't I tell that story?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cause in history</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I'm fixed as one of six</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And without him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I disappear</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We all disappear</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Patton:**</b>
  <span> So we had no choice,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>**Roman:**</b>
  <span> But now it’s us alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Virgil:**</b>
  <span> So we’ve got no choice,</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>**Seth:**</b>
  <span> No, we’ve got no voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Remy:**</b>
  <span> We’re taking back the microphone,</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>**Logan:** </b>
  <span>I’m gonna raise my voice.</span>
</p><p><b>**All:**</b> <span>They always said:</span><span><br/></span><span>"We need your love"</span><span><br/></span><span>But it's time for us to rise above</span></p><p>
  <span>It's not what went down in history</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But tonight I'm singing this for me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry, yeah, I'm through</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Too many times it's been told</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And I have had enough</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>(I have had enough)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love stories to get old</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And you might think it's tough</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I've got to let your love run cold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're taking back control</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>(we're taking back control)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You need to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't need your love, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No, I don't need your love, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Can't let it get the better of us, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I don't need your love, no, no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't need your love, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No, I don't need your love, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I don't need your love, no, no</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I don't need your love</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Logan:**</b>
  <span> We don’t need your love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All probably_insane left on the doc at the end was I’m so sorry...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>**Patton:**</b>
  <span> He got down on one knee</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I said "No way!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Packed my bags</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And moved into a</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Monestaray!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joined the gospel choir</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Our riffs were on fire</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At the top of the charts</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Is where I'm gonna stay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Roman:**</b>
  <span> Henry sent me a poem</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All about my green sleeves</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I changed a couple words</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Put it on a sick beat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song blew their minds</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Next minute I was signed</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And now I'm writing lyrics</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For Shakesy P</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Virgil:**</b>
  <span> Since my first son</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Our family's grown</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We made a band</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And got quite well known</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could perhaps call us</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Tudor Von Trapps</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm just kidding</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We're called the</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Royalling Stones (Heheh..)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**All:**</b>
  <span> We're one of a kind</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No category</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Too many years</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lost in history</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're free to take</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Our crowning glory</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For five more minutes</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We're SIX!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Seth:**</b>
  <span> What a shame</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yeah, my face</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It cost me the crown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I moved to the</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Haus Of Holbein”!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In my hometown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mates were super arty</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But I showed them how to party</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now on my tour of Prussia</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Everybody "Gets down"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Remy:**</b>
  <span> Music man tried it on</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And I was like "Bye!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So I thought "Who needs him?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I can give it a try"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I learned everything</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now all I do is sing</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And I'll do that until I die</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**Logan:**</b>
  <span> Heard all about these rockin' guys</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Loved every song</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As they won each prize</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I went out and found them</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And we laid down an album</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now "I don't need your love"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All I need is SIX!</span>
</p><p><b>**All:**</b> <em><span>*improv*</span></em><span> [Aww!</span><span><br/></span><span>We love you too babe!</span><span><br/></span><span>Love you too, Lo/Lolo!]</span></p><p>
  <span>We're one of a kind</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No category</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Too many years</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lost in his story</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're free to take</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Our crowning glory</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For five more minutes</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We're SIX!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woah, woah</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We're SIX!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Woooah, we're SIX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woah, woah</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For five more minutes...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the end of the show</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Of the historemix</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We switched up the flow</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And we changed the prefix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody knows</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That we used to be six loves</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But we want to say</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before we drop the curtain</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nothing is for sure</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nothing is for certain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that we know is that</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We used to be six loves</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now we're one of a kind</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No category</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Too many years</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lost in his story</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're free to take</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Our crowning glory</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For five more minutes...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're one of a kind</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No category</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Too many years</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lost in his story</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're free to take</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Our crowning glory</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For five more minutes</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We're SIX!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woah, woah</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We're SIX!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Woooah, we're SIX</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Woah, woah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For five, four, three,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Two, one more minute...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're SIX!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[cheering]</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>